


Просто больше слухов

by Akitai



Series: fandom Radfem 2018 [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flirting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: “Если кто-то заговорит об этом, то будет просто больше слухов”





	Просто больше слухов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just more gossip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731295) by [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare). 



Они в комфортной тишине гуляют по садам Красного Замка, но когда Маргери хочет взять Сансу за руку, рыжая отстраняется.

— Пожалуйста, не надо.

Маргери хмурится.

— Почему нет? Это ведь не впервые.

— Верно, но я слышала, что люди говорят, — мягко говорит Санса.

Маргери отвечает легкой улыбкой.

— И что?

— Неприлично двум молодым девушкам находиться в такой близости.

Тирелл смеется.

— Пока что это просто слух, — ее лицо становится озорным, и она останавливается. Санса тоже останавливается и оборачивается, вопросительно глядя на подругу, а Маргери просто подходит к ней, не говоря ни слова, обхватывает ладонями ее лицо и прижимается губами к ее губам.

Рыжая густо краснеет и отшатывается.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Успокойся. Если кто-то заговорит об этом, то будет просто больше слухов, — подмигивает Маргери и вновь целует Сансу; на этот раз Санса действительно наслаждается мягкостью губ другой женщины, ее вкусом и ее запахом, и в самом деле расслабляется.

— Ну, если ты ставишь вопрос таким образом... — мурлычет Санса через секунду и вновь возвращается к поцелую.


End file.
